Lost In The Woods
by TransFusion
Summary: Lucy wished she should have just stayed at the guild. And now, she is facing a life or death situation. And to make it worse, she and the others are all lost in the middle of a large forest. Just her luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so, uh, don't expect it to be as good as others'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lucy, let's go on a job!" I told Lucy, who was slouched on Mirajane's bar.

"Not now Natsu. I still have enough money to pay off my rent for another month," she replied.

"C'mon Lucy. Erza's already choosing a request."

"Hmm… Well, I don't have anything to do this afternoon. I guess I could come with you. Just for today."

"Alright! Hey Erza! Lucy's in," I shouted to the red-haired demon, well that's what I think of her anyway.

"Good. Does this one look good to you?" She asked me.

"Get rid of a few pests? Isn't there anything better?" I complained.

"Look at the reward!" Lucy shouted behind me.

As soon as I saw it, my eyes opened wide. "Seriously?! One million jewel each?" I started thinking that this guy must be nuts, or maybe he's so rich he doesn't really know how expensive that is.

"I'm totally in! I could live in total luxury, and not even worry about my rent," Lucy said.

"Think of all the fish I could buy with that?" Happy told Lucy.

"You're going to spend one million jewel on fish?"

"Aye!"

"Hold on Erza. Where's Gray?" Lucy asked.

"He went on a solo mission yesterday. He still didn't return," Erza replied. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Who cares about him!," I intercepted. "Alright! Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So Erza, where are we headed?" I asked Erza.

"It's not that far, just a bit south of Magnolia. We could just walk all the way there," she replied.

Once she said that, Natsu got his spirit back.

"Transportation is really a taboo for him, huh?"

Erza just nodded.

It took us about an hour, and we reached a mansion with a large forest nearby. The mansion sort of reminds me of my old home. Oh great, memories. Erza rang the doorbell and the gate opened. We walked in and I realized the heavy security system. Security cameras were guarding the main gate. Small machines lined the walls, lasers maybe. There were large doghouses on both corners of the walls. I thought maybe there were more at the backyard. Looking closely, the dogs were sleeping, much to my relief.

We reached the door. Out of the corner of my eye, more security cameras were around the front walls. What's with the high security? That was a stupid question. They're rich! The door opened and what greeted us was a maid.

"Ah! You must be from Fairy Tail, correct? Please come in. And don't forget to wipe your feet," she said.

We came in, wiping our feet. Except for Natsu, that is. I don't think the maid noticed. I'm not _that _surprised of the expensive furniture. I did come from a very wealthy family too. She led us through a corridor. Paintings and sculptures lined the walls. Other maids were cleaning the mansion. Anyway, we walked in silence. Maybe because they're surprised.

We stopped in front of a door. It was golden, different from the other doors. The maid knocked on the door.

"Master, the mages have arrived," she said.

The door opened and a man in a business suit appeared.

"Ah! Hello there. Please come in," he greeted.

We all went inside.

"Would you like some tea, master?" the maid asked.

"It's okay. What about you fellow mages, do you want something to eat?" he askes us.

I was about to say "yes" but then…

"No thank you. We all ate before leaving anyway," Erza replied.

Yeah, but I didn't.

"Do you have some fish?" Happy said from behind.

"How about some fire?" Natsu also requested.

"Why yes. Please fetch our guest with the finest fish in the mansion," he told the maid.

She left immediately.

"As for the fire. Well, uh, the fireplace is blazing over there," he pointed to a fireplace at the end of the room. Natsu went to the fireplace and ate the fire. The man stared in shock.

"Uh, why… Never mind. Oh! Sorry. My name is Richard. Richard Johnson."

"Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet," she introduced herself.

"She is Lucy Heartfilia," she pointed to me. "I can introduce myself, you know?" I said in the back of my mind.

"Over there is Natsu Dragneel," whom was still busily eating the fireplace's fire.

"And Happy," she finished.

"Nice to meet you. So as stated in my request, I want you to get rid of a few pests. And for the reward, each of you gets one million jewel," he said.

Natsu finished the fire and came back next to our side.

"So what sort of pests are you talking about?" he asked.

"Not much you mages can handle. Over there," he pointed to the forest out the window, "is my plantation. There have been several giant worms destroying areas of my plantation."

"Giant worms?" Erza asked, completely unfazed from the fact that that large forest is Richard's.

"Yes. I don't know much about them, but I can see them from this window. There are ten out there. I want you to eliminate them. They are sleeping underground for now. They attack at night. So why not rest for a bit in my mansion? You can head to the guest's lounge. Everything you need for comfort can be found there," he told us.

"Who am I to argue?" I happily agreed.

The maid arrived with two buckets of several large salmons.

"Right on time! Please lead our guests to the guests' lounge," he ordered the maid.

"Yes master. Right this way," she told us whilst giving the buckets to Happy.

* * *

**So, what do you think?** **Good? Bad? Just right? Please tell me what you think about it. So, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter. If you did. Or maybe you skipped it. :/ Ah, never mind that. Let's get this thing going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't add this thing.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's 5:00 P.M. Erza said at six, we're going to the forest. I've been staring at the television for three hours straight. Happy's still eating his two buckets of fish. Erza's been reading the magazines on the coffee table. And Natsu somehow dozed off on the sofa. I still have one more hour to enjoy this mansion. Which reminded me, I still haven't eaten.

I rang the bell and in a few seconds, the maid who serviced us earlier appeared. "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you have any snacks?"

"We have some noodles, riceballs, sushi, what do you want?"

"I guess some noodles will do."

"Right away."

About fifteen minutes later, my noodles arrived. I tasted some and it warmed me up. It's so delicious!

"Is there anything else you need?" the maid asked.

"No. You can leave now. Thanks for the noodles. They're delicious!"

Just like that, she left.

Not much really happened after that. Natsu snored loudly, keeping me awake most of the time. Happy just finished his buckets of fish. And before I knew it, it's already six. Erza stood and woke Natsu.

"It's night time. Let's go," she commanded. "Take that flashlight with you, Lucy. It will be pretty dark in there." I grabbed the flashlight and followed Erza.

We told Richard we're heading out and left the mansion. The dogs are now guarding the mansion. I can count about eight. There's probably more at the backyard. They gave way for us, since we're guests and all.

We left the mansion around sunset. When we arrived at the forest the moon's already up.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Erza.

"Easy! I just burn the entire forest down. Nothing can survive that," Natsu answered.

"But the plantation will also be destroyed, using most of our one million jewel as a fee. Again," I reminded him.

"We'll stay close. Once we find one of those worms, we attack together," Erza said.

"Maybe I could carry Natsu and scan the forest from above," Happy suggested.

"Go ahead. We'll wait for you from here."

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said as he is carried away by Happy.

"So we just wait here until they get back?" I asked Erza.

"If they don't come back in twenty minutes, we're heading in," she answered.

* * *

Happy's POV

I picked Natsu up and we flew over the forest.

"The forest is so thick Natsu! We can't see anything," I told him.

"You're right. I'll just burn it down!" Natsu answered.

"But that's against Erza's orders."

"Got a better idea?"

"Well, we can't see anything. Should we go back?"

"That's worse than my idea!"

"Natsu, I think that's the other way around."

"Wait what's that?"

He was pointing to what looks like a pile of rocks.

"Natsu, it's just a pile of rocks."

"Hold on. Is it… moving?"

"I think it's just you Natsu."

"Happy, stop moving."

I stopped. Natsu's right! It is moving.

"Wow, that's freaky. You think that-"

"It's one of those giant worms?"

"Yeah! Let's go Happy! I'll destroy it!"

"Shouldn't we head back to Erza?"

"It's just a worm. I could totally beat it. Let's go!"

"I don't know Natsu. I have a bad feeling of this," I said as I swooped down to it.

* * *

Erza's POV

"Time's up. Let's head in," I told Lucy.

"Don't you think we should just wait for them? Maybe they're just a bit late," she suggested.

"What if he got into a fight with one of those worms?"

"Well, you do have a point. A worm _is_ no match for him."

"Exactly. Let's go."

Lucy and I went into the forest. Good thing I told her to bring the flashlight. Not too long, we came across an intersection.

"Which way?" Lucy asked.

"Left," I answered.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Come on."

I ran along the path with Lucy behind me. I suddenly heard a sound.

"Hold on, I think something's out there," I told Lucy. "Get ready for an attack."

* * *

Lucy's POV

I held my keys. That slimy sound can be heard in the silence of night. It's getting louder and louder. I tighten my grip on my keys. Suddenly, the sound died down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," Erza replied.

The world around us suddenly became quiet. I can probably hear when a pin is dropped.

"It's below us!" Erza suddenly shouted and jumped out of the way. I did the same and sure enough, a giant worm bursted out of the ground where we were standing a few seconds ago.

"Eek! That's huge!" I shouted. The worm was as large as three school buses atop each other. I would guess it would be about 50 feet long.

"Nothing we can't handle. Attack!" Erza commanded.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Moo! Lucy-chan, I missed your nice body!" Taurus blurted out.

"Er, just attack the worm," I dismissed him.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Pentagram Sword!"

"Rampage!"

Both Erza and Taurus attacked at the same time, forming a Unison Raid.

"That should take care of it," Erza said.

"Nice going, Taurus!" I praised him.

"Anything for you, Lucy!"

"High-five!"

Taurus and I high-fived each other and I sent him back to the spirit world.

"Okay, so that's one down," I said.

"Yes, let's find more of these, and hope to find-"

Her sentence was cut off, and she stared at the cloud of dust where the giant worm laid.

"Erza? Erza, what's wrong?"

"It survived."

What? How could a worm survive a Unison Raid? Sure it's huge, but that doesn't really add to anything.

The worm lunged at me.

"Lucy!" Erza pulled me towards her. It's teeth scraped my leg.

"Argh!" I groaned in pain.

"Stay still," Erza leaned me against a tree and she charged the worm. "Blumenblatt!"

I'm sure that it should be dead now. Still, it survived. Erza kept hitting it simultaneously. I should really fix this wound.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Do you wish to punish me, princess?"

"No! Do you maybe have a first aid kit in the spirit world?"

"Of course princess. Please wait," Virgo said as she went back to the spirit world, then back again.

She attended to my wound, but I sort of lost it with the alcohol.

"I'm done princess. Do you wish to punish me?"

"Uh, just head back to the spirit world now."

"Yes princess."

I turned back to Erza. I still don't believe it! The worm's still alive! Nobody could withstand Erza's wrath. Especially not a worm. Not even a single scratch. I'm sure Erza won't last forever there.

"Erza, let's run and find Natsu! I'm sure he could finish it off," I shouted at her. Then as if on cue, an explosion of fire appeared not too far from where we are.

I looked at Erza, and she got the idea. We dashed off to where Natsu was.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. I can't really make a good battle scene, can't I? Bad me! Bad! Anyway, review on what you think. I'm pretty sure it'll be negative. Haha! Ha… I should really be more positive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay! I got some followers. Yay! No reviews though. No like I'm desperate for it. So before I start, thanks again for everyone who read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, okay?**

* * *

Natsu's POV

Darn it! Nothing's working on this thing. I've unleashed all I've got, still it doesn't have a single scratch on it.

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"

I punched him as hard as I can.

"Natsu, watch out!"

I heard Happy from a distance, but I reacted too late. Another worm popped out of nowhere and smacked me.

"Natsu! Let's head back to Erza! We can't beat them."

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

Both worms tunneled underground, and they disappeared before I could even touch them. I halted.

"What was up with those things?"

"I don't know, Natsu."

"Natsu!" I heard someone from a distance.

I turned around to see Lucy and Erza.

"Lucy! Erza!" Happy flew down to them.

Though I expected it, I was still surprised when Erza smacked me and Happy.

"Why didn't you two come back?" Erza furiously asked.

"Ah, just to remind you Erza, we're being chased by a blood-thirsty giant worm which is invincible," Lucy stated, snapping Erza out of her anger.

"We'll discuss this later. For now, we have to beat this one," Erza told Natsu.

"You can do it. You did beat two of them earlier," Lucy said.

"No, I didn't beat them. They escaped underground. I tried everything, though it wasn't even hurt. Not even a little bit," I explained to them.

"So, that means," Erza said in shock, "none of us are powerful enough to kill any of them?"

"B-But how is that possible? Both you and Natsu are really powerful. Surely huge worms are no match for you," Lucy said.

Just then, the worm which has been chasing Lucy and Erza reached us.

"Wah! We're gonna die!" Happy screamed in terror.

"So, if that's the case, let's try using physical strength," Erza suggested.

"No biggie. Even without magic, I'm still pretty powerful," I told her.

"Attack!"

We all attacked using punches and kicks, Lucy's using her whip, Erza tried regular slashes of her sword. Even Happy tried to attack it with punches, which I'm sure the worm couldn't even feel, no offense to Happy.

The worm groaned and roared. Yes, it's working! After that roar, it just laid still there, not even bothering us. We stopped attacking. I'm pretty sure that it's dead.

"That did the trick!" I shouted.

"Aye sir!"

"So we know the trick, now to find the rest of them," Erza stated.

Just then, the ground rumbled vigorously.

* * *

Erza's POV

"An earthquake?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean, Lucy? I can't feel anything," Happy curiously asked.

"Maybe that's because you're in mid-air."

The tremor stopped.

"Well, that's taken care of, let's continue searching for those other worms," I told the team.

"E-E-Erza?" Lucy seems to be quivering in fear. So is Happy.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Watch out!" Natsu tackled me sideways, and Lucy and Happy jumped sideways. I saw what they were quivering about. 3 worms lunged just where I was standing. I stood up and saw a clear image as the moonlight reflected on their hides.

"All ten worms. I think we just became the hunted," I told them.

"Should we, you know, escape them and quit the mission? I could do well without the million jewel," Lucy said, still shaking in fear.

"No way! I could beat them no sweat!" Natsu showed off.

I smacked him on the head. "Lucy has a point. But we can't leave. That will bring dishonor to the name of Fairy Tail. But you Natsu, can't beat all of them without the use of magic. Just by taking them all at once is just like signing your death wish," I explained to him.

"So what? Do we run now? We don't have much of a choice," Lucy suggested.

"For now. We have to think of a plan," I agreed.

We dashed off with ten giant psycho man-eating magic-immune worms chasing us.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lucy let's go on a job! It'll be tons of fun. We have to battle man-eating worms who are immune to magic in a huge forest and we have to run for our lives! Plus, the reward is one million jewel!" I mocked Natsu. "Which I can't use once I'm dead!"

"I don't sound like that," Natsu told me.

"Now's not the time to argue," Erza scolded us. "We have to find our way out of the forest. It's dangerous to stay here."

"Problem is, where is the way out?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, maybe I can scout in the sky!" Happy suggested.

"Go for it, Happy!"

Happy flew upwards.

* * *

Happy's POV

I flew upwards, and, oh the horror.

Nothing but forest for miles. How far have we ventured in this jungle?! I can't even see Richard's house anymore. Hold on, what's that? A lake? Good enough for me!

I flew down towards them.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I watched as Happy descended. Thank goodness, I'm actually getting out of here alive!

"So, which way Happy?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Um, what would your reaction be when I say that the forest doesn't end everywhere I look?"

…

OK, never mind that. I'm gonna die!

"But I did find a lake. We could rest a bit there! And maybe get some fish!"

A lake? Maybe I can summon Aquarius so she could sweep down those worms!

"Now's not the time. We have to find a way out!" Erza angrily stated.

"Happy, where's the lake?" I asked him.

"Just a little further over there," he said as he pointed north.

"Alright, we can make it!"

"Yay! I could get some fish!"

"Lucy, what are you thinking?" Erza questioned me.

"Look, if we could get there, I could summon Aquarius. We might have a chance!" I explained.

"Alright then. Happy, lead the way!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**Lucy's gonna save the day! Or will she? She will! (No she won't). Anyway thanks for reading, even though this story's so lame. Like lame times lame to the power of lame. Does that make any sense? So again, thanks for reading, review if you want, follow, favorite your choice. (DO IT!)**


End file.
